


[Podfic of] Holding Hands with a God

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a superhero. Castiel is a mild-mannered reporter trying to get an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Holding Hands with a God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Hands with a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142671) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/22W6GQ4) [19 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 41:57 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
